


Housewife

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, stanford knows it, stanley is the cutest thing, they do the do because of gnomes, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gnomes are nuisances, but they can lead to a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewife

Stanford worked diligently at his desk, writing out the detailed report on gnomes in his field journal. Fascinating and aggravating creatures, he had discovered.

‘Gnomes rely on the orders of a “Queen”, which happens to only be a title, as the gender of said “Queen” is unimportant. Though it seems that they prefer more effeminate traits. They are not shy about who they approach, as I have seen them propose to two elves and a manotaur. He did not like that. They also seem to have no personal or social boundaries. Gnomes will take just about anyone, uncaring of the proposed Queen’s choices.‘ 

And it hadn’t been easy finding that one out. Imagine his surprise when he’d trudged home, bite marks from one particularly angry gnome and found the little hellions proposing to HIS Stanley, one going as far to look under the folds of his dress. It hadn’t been any easier when a group of those tiny monsters scooped Stanley up, rushing him out into the forest with a giant diamond forced onto his finger. It had been a pleasure kicking their asses.

‘There seems to be no weaknesses that these small annoyances have, but they are easily frightened by my boot.’ He wrote down with a snicker. Continuing his slightly biased report, he failed to notice the way Stanley had slipped into the room, watching him with soft, loving eyes. The look on his face, however, was less than pleased at the thought that he would be stood up for dinner again.

The smell of their mother’s homemade spaghetti wafted into Stanford’s study, catching his attention and making him glance up to find Stanley giving him an unimpressed look. Stanford managed to give his brother a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck, wincing a bit as one of Stanley’s heels started to click impatiently against the hardwood floor.

He watched those feet for a second, fit perfectly into yellow heels and trailed his eyes upwards. A small tattoo that read ‘Stanford’ in cursive writing with a small daisy at the end sat innocently on the skin of Stanley’s left ankle. Smooth, hairless legs led up to supple thighs and left everything to the imagination. Stanley had gone with a plain white dress today, covered with small yellow daisies around the bottom that fit his frame perfectly. Stanford looked at Stanley’s calloused hands, grinning at the newly sized ring (which had been cut up into smaller pieces, much to Stanley’s dismay. He’d cheered up significantly when Stanford had presented him a box filled with the jewelry he’d made with the large diamond.) It glittered cheerfully in the bright room.

Stanley felt warmth fill his cheeks as Stanford looked him up and down. Smoothing down his dress, he walked towards the desk, hips swaying and sat in Stanford’s lap, grinning when his brother’s strong arms wrapped around him immediately.

“You’re not missing dinner again, are you?” Stanley asked him, pouting and batting his eyelashes as his fingers rubbed against his chest.

Stanford chuckled, cupping Stanley’s face and using his other hand to slowly rub Stanley’s thigh.

“I was just finishing.” He murmured, slowly leaning closer until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Stanley let out a small hum, smiling into the kiss before pulling back and grabbing Stanford’s journal. He read the report and then looked at Stanford’s unflattering doodle, hiding a giggle behind his hand. The gnomes weren’t that bad. Desperate yes, but not bad. A gasp escaped him when Stanford’s hands roamed upwards, brushing against his crotch almost innocently and settled on resting against his stomach under his dress. Twisting his head, he fixed Stanford with a firm glare.

“Stanford Filbrick Pines, I will not have my dinner go untouched.” Stanley growled, hopping off of the other’s lap in order to intimidate Stanford.

Stanford just gave him a smirk, sliding out of the chair and sinking to his knees in front Stanley. He peppered Stanley’s legs with open mouthed kisses, staring up at his brother’s blushing face.

“We can reheat it.”

And with that, Stanford had made the decision and continued his way up Stanley’s body. He ducked under Stanley’s dress to taste those creamy thighs, licking and biting to his heart’s content. Stanley moaned quietly, gripping the desk for support. He couldn’t see Stanford, but he felt the slippery heat that was his tongue brush against his inner thigh and then the teeth that nipped at the skin hard enough to leave a bruise. That mouth slowly trailed upwards and Stanley huffed out a chuckle when the rough stubble of Stanford’s face met sensitive skin, slipping under pink underwear. 

Stanford’s hands slowly inched the underwear down until they hit the floor without a sound. He then kissed down soft hip bones and shivered as Stanley’s pubic hair tickled his lips. Using his hands to keep Stanley’s hips from moving, Stanford pressed feather light kisses on his brother’s half hard member. 

Stanley could feel his legs turning into jelly as Stanford ran his tongue against the underside of his dick. Rough hands unleaded his cheeks and Stanley opened his legs a little wider, allowing Stanford to do as he pleased. Stanford grinned, grabbing Stanley by the hips and turning him around.

Stanley waited for the sound of a bottle being opened and the slippery feeling of fingers increasingly rubbing at his hole, only to cry out when he felt Stanford’s tongue swipe up his crack. The tip of his tongue boldly darted out to taste him, making Stanley blush up to the roots of his hair. They had never done… this before. 

“Ah-Stanford!” Stanley’s voice cracked as Stanford finally penetrated him.

Stanford hummed into Stanley’s ass, reaching around in order to grab the others weeping cock and stroke it in time to his thrusts. Stanley mewled, grabbing desk. He must look like quite the sight, bent over a desk dressed as woman while his older brother ate his ass. They hadn’t even locked the door and just the thought of anyone walking in to see them made his cock twitch. 

Stanford bit down on Stanley’s left cheek, sucking a bruise into his younger brother’s skin. 

“Fuck me Stanford, fuck me now. Please, I need you…” 

Stanford moaned at the needy, wavering tone and stood. He reached into a drawer and dug around until he felt the familiar bottle in his hand. Hiking up Stanley’s dress, he revealed Stanley’s lower body to the draft air, making the other moan as it hit overheated skin. 

Generously coating his fingers, he lined two up and slid them into Stanley. Stanley moaned, throwing his head back and accidentally flinging his yellow headband off of his head. Stanford groaned.

“You look so good like this Stanley, riding my fingers like the slut you are. Do you think you can take all six? Do you want all six of my fingers in your ass?” Stanford’s voice was a low purr against the shell of Stanley’s ear.

A whimpering moan left Stanley as he nodded. 

“Please Ford, I need you. I need your thick fingers inside of me, please.” 

Stanford groaned and leant heavily against Stanley, his cock straining against his pants. God, did Stanley know what he did to Stanford when he begged like that? Adding another finger, he pumped them in and out of Stanley at a leisurely pace. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard Stanley,” he said, grabbing Stanley’s head with his free hand and lightly licking down the other’s neck, “Beg me to fist fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.” 

Stanley nearly sobbed as Stanford added a fourth finger. It burned so good. Turning his head, he looked up at Stanford with teary, lustful eyes. 

“Fuck me until I can’t walk. I want to be able to feel you for a week. Please…” 

Stanford was at five fingers now, and he made sure to hit Stanley’s prostate now and then, grinning as Stanley cried out. The air was heady with the smell of their combined sweat and Stanford was sure he could hear the distant sound of gnomes. They would never have this.

They could never have Stanley the way he did, beautiful and responsive under his hands. This was all Stanford’s and he wouldn’t share with anyone. Finally adding his last finger, the twins both moaned at the feeling of Stanford’s entire hand filling Stanley’s body. 

Stanley clawed at the desk, scrabbling for purchase as pleasure flooded his system. He felt so full. Stanford growled praises above him, sucking dark bruises into the skin of his neck and shoulders as his hand tenderly rubbed the walls of Stanley’s ass. If he hadn’t known any better, Stanley would tell you that he’d died and gone to heaven. 

Release came as a twist of the hand and the hard press of his prostate, and Stanley howled. He would have fell over if Stanford hadn’t grabbed him, holding him close as he whispered how good he was. A whimper left his throat as Stanford’s hand slowly left him, leaving him empty.

Stanford gently placed Stanley on his knees, watching with a moan as Stanley immediately started to suckle on the head of his cock. He would never tire of seeing those plump, pink lips close around him and the feeling of his tongue running against his skin with the slightest hint of teeth.

Grabbing thick brown locks in his shaking hands, Stanford hesitantly started to thrust his hips. Stanley let out a high moan, grabbing the back of his legs in his hands and squeezing them. He was willing and eager to let Stanford fuck his throat raw. His eyes fluttered closed as the head of Stanford’s dick hit the back of his throat. He loved when his brother took charge like this. Breathing in the sharp, pungent scent of Stanford’s arousal, he preened when Stanford moaned out his name, coming down his throat and filling him until a little dripped down his chin.

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room.

“I guess you won’t be needing dinner.”   
It was well worth the shoe Stanley threw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to comment!


End file.
